Sepeda
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: tak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu untuk bersepeda dengan sahabat 'kan? siapa tahu, akan ada kejadian menarik saat melakukannya. begitu juga yang terjadi pada Sakura, dari rencana sederhana yang ia susun, ternyata berakhir dengan hal yang tak terduga / AU / OOC / For S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013 / Review?


"Sakura!"

suara Haruno Mebuki kembali terdengar menggema memenuhi rumah saat panggilannya tak sedikitpun direspon oleh sang putri semata wayang. Sudah tiga kali ia memanggil sang anak tunggal, tapi, tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

"Sedang apa anak itu," gumam wanita berambut oranye itu lagi, mata teduhnya beralih menatap pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah duduk bersamanya di ruang keluarga.

"Hm~ tunggu sebentar di sini, _Baasan_ akan panggil Sakura supaya turun," ucap wanita itu lagi yang segera disambut anggukan kepala sang pemuda.

Sang nyonya Haruno mulai melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju tempat yang sangat ia yakini ada Sakura di sana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Istri dari Haruno Kizashi itu mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan _'Sakura's Room'_ berbentuk panda menggantung di tengahnya. Kamar satu-satunya putri dari keluarga Haruno yaitu Sakura.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura, kau dengar _Kaasan_ atau tidak? Ada yang mencarimu, Sakura!" ucap sang penguasa rumah lagi dengan ketukan pintu yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hening

Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Akhirnya, tanpa izin dari pemilik kamar, sang penguasa rumah memasuki ruangan pribadi milik putri tercinta. Dan hasilnya—

—kosong.

Kamar bernuansa _pink _itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Kemana gadis itu.

"SAKURA!"

"Hn, pasti dia pergi tanpa pamit lagi, dasar," gumam pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ yang saat ini masih duduk santai di ruang keluarga Haruno saat mendengar teriakan super milik sahabat ibunya itu.

* * *

**A Naruto fict**

**By Mari-chan**

**Sepeda**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, typo dan sebagainya dan lainnya**

**For S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Eh?" Haruno Sakura tersentak saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara, seperti suara ibunya. Tapi, mana mungkin suara ibunya terdengar dari sini? Diakan ada di _mansion_ keluarga Hyuuga. apakah telinganya bermasalah? Atau malah pendengarannya semakin tajam? Oh ayolah, mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini?

"Sakura, _daijobu_?" Gadis _cherry_ itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan sahabat berambut _indigo_ panjang yang kali ini sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Daijobu yo_, Hinata, haha," jawab Sakura tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi tingkah laku sahabat _pink_-nya ini.

"Jadi, _Forehead,_ kau benar-benar jadian dengan Sasuke?"

Hening

Hening

"_NANI!_" Sakura sontak berteriak saat mendengar nada bicara gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Apa katanya tadi? Jadian dengan Sasuke?

"Kau gila yah, _Pig,_ aku mana mungkin jadian dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Haha," elak Sakura. Mata biru milik Yamanaka Ino menyipit saat mendengar nada aneh yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang merona. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"_Forehead,_ tak usah berbohong, Shika kemarin malam melihatmu sedang bersama Sasuke naik sepeda, dan lagi, Shika bilang, cara kalian naik sepeda itu sangat romantis," kata gadis berambut pirang itu lagi saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kekasih. "Ayo ceritakan~"

Glek!

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup saat menatap wajah cantik milik sahabat pirangnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun, entah kenapa, Sakura malah merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari kekasih Nara Shikamaru itu.

"Sakura, ada masalah apa?" pertanyaan kali ini berasal dari calon pewaris tahta Hyuuga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Tatapan mata keperakannya menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura.

Dan karena bakat berbohong sama sekali tak pernah ada dalam darah gadis bermarga Haruno itu, maka tak ada jalan lain selain berkata yang sebenarnya kepada kedua sahabat baiknya ini.

"Jadi…"

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari kedatangan sepupu tersayangnya dari keluarga Uzumaki, yaitu Karin. Uzumaki Karin. Iya, dia, gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik sepupu dari Naruto yang merupakan sepupunya juga.

Karena dia masih sedarah dengan si pirang gila ramen yang memang menyebalkan, maka, gadis cantik berambut merah panjang itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Menyebalkan.

Bagi Sakura, tentu saja. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian malam minggu itu.

"Sakura, malam ini, ayo kita jalan-jalan, aku sangat ingin berkeliling kota Konoha. Kita naik sepeda, yah, aku sudah meminjam sepeda milik Naruto-_nii_, kok," kata gadis bernama Karin itu pada Sakura yang saat ini tengah asik memakan camilan sore di belakang rumahnya yang nyaman.

Sakura sejenak menghentikan aktifitas mengunyah keripik kentang favoritnya saat mendengar ajakan gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Hah, berkeliling Konoha dengan sepeda? Malam-malam?" ulang gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap bola mata _ruby_ milik gadis berkaca mata di depannya.

"He'em," jawab gadis cantik itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ di tempat, bahkan sekarang, keripik kentang favoritnya sudah tak menarik lagi.

"Kenapa harus malam?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mata hijaunya sekilas melirik Karin yang saat ini ikut menikmati keripik kentang dari stoples yang sama dengannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau dan Naruto_-nii_ sering berkeliling Konoha malam-malam 'kan? Kalian berdua curang, aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan indah Konoha pada malam hari, selama ini aku tinggal di Oto yang merupakan desa kecil, sekali-kali, aku ingin melihat kota pada malam hari, dan aku juga ingin ke taman Konoha yang kau bilang sangat cantik itu," ucap Karin panjang lebar.

Dan entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan yang penuh dramatisasi dari gadis berambut merah barusan membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman. Kasihan juga Karin. Akhirnya, sang Haruno pun luluh oleh rayuan maut sepupu cantiknya.

"Hah, baiklah. Malam ini kita jalan-jalan naik sepeda ke pusat kota Konoha, dan ke tamannya juga," kata Sakura seraya mengambil kembali stoples keripiknya dari tangan Karin.

"Kyaaa~ Sakura-_chan_, kau memang sepupu terbaik sepanjang masa~" teriak gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu lagi kali ini ditambah pelukan mautnya pada Sakura.

'_Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kalau ada maunya saja memujiku,'_ batin Sakura saat mengingat bahwa ibunya juga sering melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karin. Memuji kalau ada maunya. Ck.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura sudah bersiap dengan sepeda putih kesayangannya. Dirinya menunggui sepupu berambut merahnya yang saat ini masih sibuk 'berdandan' untuk jalan-jalan malam ini. Malam-malan kok dandan.

"Suuiiiitttt~"

Kepala _pink_ milik Sakura sejenak menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara mirip siulan dari arah belakangnya. Mata sehijau daun miliknya menyipit saat melihat tetangga samping rumahnya yang sangat sok keren sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sakura, wah… malam ini pun kau sangat cantik," kata pemuda berambut putih itu dengan seringai menyebalkan yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya yang juga menyebalkan.

"Suigetsu-_san_?" gumam gadis musim semi itu saat melihat pemuda bergigi runcing berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Aku temani yah?" lanjut pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu lagi.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali, _gomen_, Suigetsu-_san_, aku mau jalan-jalan dengan—"

"—Sakura, ayo berangkat~"

"Nah, aku mau jalan-jalan dengan dia, namanya Karin. Sepupuku dari Oto," senyum Sakura mengembang saat memperkenalkan sepupu cantiknya pada tetangganya yang terkenal _playboy_ itu. Siapa tahu, dengan berkenalan dengan Karin, pemuda penggila warna ungu itu akan berhenti mengganggunya. Semoga.

"Hn, Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Uzumaki Karin."

'_Ke-kenapa cara berkenalannya datar sekali,_' batin Sakura heran. Setahunya, tetangganya yang menyebalkan ini sangatlah mudah tertarik pada gadis cantik. Tapi, kenapa reaksinya begitu datar saat melihat Karin. Ha, sudahlah.

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria, namun—

Sret!

Langkahnya tertahan saat merasakan sebuah tarikan pada belakang sepeda putihnya. Gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan bunga khas Jepang itupun menoleh ke belakang sepedanya dan melihat sang tetangga bermarga Hozuki sedang memegang sepedanya erat. Mau apa dia ini?

"Suigetsu-_san_, bisa tolong lepaskan, aku sedang tidak mau mencari masalah," kata Sakura pelan. Namun, pemuda berambut putih itu malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sepeda Sakura. Yang tentu saja membuat gadis musim semi itu bergidik.

"Tidak baik kalau gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian pergi malam-malam, biar aku temani, sini, aku yang pakai sepedamu," kata pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu seraya mengambil alih sang sepeda dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo saat melihat pemuda bermata ungu sudah menaiki sepeda putihnya. Hei, masa dia harus berboncengan sama pemuda bergigi runcing yang terkenal mesum itu. Tunggu sampai ada tomat berwarna _pink_, baru Sakura mau.

"Sakura," gumam Karin pelan saat memperhatikan raut wajah sepupunya yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu. Sebenarnya, dia ingin membantu, tapi, masalahnya, sepeda milik Naruto itu sepeda cowok. Bagaimana caranya naik sepeda dua orang dengan sepeda macam itu?

"Suigetsu-_san_, kalau mau ikut, bawa sepeda sendiri, kita berangkat bertiga, aku tidak mau naik sepeda denganmu," kata Sakura spontan, ucapannya memang terdengar sangat ketus.

Tapi sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Lihat saja, pemuda berkaos ungu itu malah mengeluarkan seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya.

"_Onegai_, Sugetsu-_san_, apa kau tidak kasihan, sepupuku ini ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganku, dan kami tidak perlu orang ketiga untuk jadi pengganggunya," ok, ucapan Sakura kali ini memang terdengar amat sangat lebay. Itu karena dia sendiri sudah sangat frustasi bagaimana cara mengusir tetangga supernya ini.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian kalau terjadi apa-apa, tidak masalah 'kan?" jawab Sugetsu pelan.

Demi Naruto si gila ramen, Sakura benar-benar ingin sekali melemparkan sepedanya yang saat ini dipakai oleh Suigetsu itu ke muka menyebalkan miliknya, kalau dia kuat tentu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang, kami tidak butuh orang ketiga—"

"—Kalau orang keempat, butuh 'kan?"

Sret!

.

.

Mata _emerald_ milik Sakura melebar saat merasakan tangan kanannya ditarik begitu saja oleh seseorang. Dan lebih melebar lagi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _milik sahabat tampannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura spontan saat melihat pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu sedang mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya yang sangat ia yakini ditujukan untuk tetangga supernya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suigetsu.

"Oh, kau rupanya, aku sudah bilang, Sakura akan naik sepeda denganku," kata Sugetsu pelan saat dirinya mendapat tatapan maut a la Uchiha dari Sasuke. Kali ini, bola mata ungu milik Suigetsu kembali menatap Sakura yang masih berada di samping pemuda beriris tajam itu.

'_Siapa yang mau bersepeda denganmu_, baka,' batin Sakura saat mendapati tatapan aneh dari si pengganggu.

"Hn."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sekilas melirik sahabat _pink_-nya yang sepertinya sedang membatin aneh-aneh dalam hatinya, sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang nampak kusut seperti itu.

"Kapan kita berangkatnya, kalian malah berdebat."

Ketiga manusia yang sedari tadi berargumen tak penting itu kali ini menoleh, dan mendapati, tatapan bosan dari gadis cantik berambut merah. Mata _ruby_-nya yang tertutup lensa kaca mata memutar saat mendapati tatapan mata dari tiga pasang warna mata yang berbeda.

"Karin," guman Sakura saat menatap sepupunya itu. Dan, hei, apa ia tidak salah lihat, Karin sedang menatap bosan pada mereka bertiga. Apakah dia tidak tertarik pada sahabat berambut _emo-_nya yang tampan ini? Seingatnya, Karin itu sangat menggilai pemuda tampan. Apakah di Oto, dia sudah memiliki kekasih yah?

Lupakan.

"Dia benar, ayo berangkat, Sakura, kalau semakin malam, akan semakin bahaya, ayo naik," ucap Suigetsu seenak jidat ditambah dengan tarikan paksa lengan kokohnya pada tangan mungil Sakura.

"Ehh, aku—"

"Sakura akan naik sepeda denganku."

Ucapan dengan nada super datar itu seketika membuat suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

"KAU GILA YAH, SEPEDAMU ITU TIDAK JAUH BERBEDA DENGAN SEPEDA KARIN!" bentak Sakura saat menatap sepeda yang dinaiki oleh Sasuke. Sebuah sepeda tanpa boncengan. Alias, sepeda cowok.

"Hn, ada masalah?" tantang adik dari Itachi itu seraya mengeluarkan seringai andalannya yang langsung membuat Sakura merona. Ugh, aku sangat malas kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan seringainya itu. Batin Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada masalah, bagaimana cara Sakura membonceng kalau begitu?" kali ini Suigetsu yang berucap. Jangan sampai pemuda menyebalkan ini bisa begitu saja mendapatkan Sakura. Lanjut Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Aku bertanya pada Sakura, bukan kau," kata sang jenius dengan tatapan meremehkan yang kembali ia tujukan pada pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

"Gggrrrhh," Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menahan amarahnya agar tidak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda sok keren berambut biru dongker itu, karena memukul Sasuke, sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri, Sasuke itu jago bela diri.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, kalau kalian berdua mau ikut, kalian pakai sepedaku saja, biar aku yang memakai sepedamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura mencoba menghentikan perang dingin kedua pemuda yang merupakan tetangganya itu.

Krik.

Plak!

Karin memukul jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan sepupu cantiknya yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang itu. Dia ini tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi, yah? Jelas-jelas kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu sedang bersitegang, dan dia malah menyuruh mereka menaiki sepeda yang sama. MENAIKI SEPEDA YANG SAMA. Jangan gila, dong.

"Hn, tidak, kau naik sepeda denganku, dengan sepedaku! Ini perintah, bukan permintaan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tegas yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

'_Dia sangat mengerikan_,' batin Karin saat mendengar ucapan bernada datar dan dingin yang terucap dari bibir tipis Uchiha tampan itu.

"Oi, Uchiha, jangan seenak—"

"Ayo berangkat," lanjut Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan omelan yang meluncur dari sang Hozuki.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-_kun,_ bagaimana caranya kita naik sepeda ini?" tanya Sakura pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah tidak karuan saat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dan sahabat tampannya itu bersepeda dengan sepeda khas anak lelaki yang saat ini dinaiki oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

Keheningan mengisi acara bersepeda yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sakura dan Karin. Alasannya? Tentu saja dengan tambahan dua pemuda yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh keduanya.

"…"

Jantung Sakura seakan melompat keluar saat dirinya kembali merasakan aroma maskulin khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasuki indera penciumannya. Apalagi dengan posisi yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini.

Bisa kau bayangkan? Saat ini, Haruno Sakura sedang bersepeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan ketampanannya, kejeniusannya, kekayaannya dengan posisi yang err—kau bayangkan saja, bagaimana posisi kedua anak manusia ini menaiki sepeda tanpa boncengan?

Yah, benar sekali. Sakura duduk menyamping di depan Sasuke yang mengayuh sepedanya. Apalagi, lengan kokoh sang Uchiha seakan memenjarakan gadis musim semi itu. Oh, gadis mana yang tidak akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat berada di posisi Sakura sekarang ini?

"Kenapa kau diam saja."

Ucapan dari pemuda yang berada tepat di samping Sakura itu mau tak mau seketika membuat jantung gadis _pink_ itu seakan ingin melompat dari perut. Apalagi, hembusan napas hangat dari pemuda itu menerpa lehernya yang langsung membuatnya merinding.

Entah kenapa, kecerewetan Sakura lenyap begitu saja saat dirinya sangat dekat dengan pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura seadanya, iapun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, jangan sampai sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai itu melihat wajahnya yang merona tidak karuan dan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Sabarlah, jantung.

"Hm," Karin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut saat menatap sepupu berambut _bubblegum_-nya yang sangat ia yakini sedang berdebar tidak karuan bersepeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi posisi mereka berdua yang seperti sepasang kekasih itu mau tak mau membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Cih, menyebalkan," gumam Suigetsu pelan saat menatap keromantisan dua tetangganya itu.

.

.

"Hah~ akhirnya sampai~" kata Sakura sesaat setelah dirinya turun dari sepeda milik sahabat _emo_-nya. Kali ini, ia sudah berdiri di tengah taman Konoha yang merupakan tujuan awalnya dengan Karin.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada sepupu dari Oto-nya itu, karena saat perjalanan tadi, dirinya sama sekali tidak menjelaskan _detail_ kota Kohona pada Karin, dia malah sibuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila karena posisi bersepedanya dengan Sasuke.

Dan sejujurnya, saat perjalanan tadi, dirinya sendiri juga sangat tidak konsentrasi menatap keindahan pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari. Bagaimana mau konsentrasi kalau jantungmu selalu berdetak tidak normal sepanjang perjalanan. Salahkan pesona Uchiha yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu. eh?

"Waah~ ternyata Konoha memang indah yah?"

Kepala berhelai _soft pink_ milik Sakura seketika menoleh, berusaha mencari pemilik suara yang baru saja tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Dan dirinya tersenyum tipis saat melihat siluet sepupu berambut merahnya yang sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia di tengah taman Konoha.

Kaki jenjang Sakura mulai berjalan menuju tempat Karin berdiri, perasaan tak enak kembali menyerangnya saat mengingat perjalanan tadi. Dirinya bahkan melupakan Karin.

"Karin_, gomen_," ucap Sakura saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf, hihi~" jawab Karin pelan. Bahkan terdengar kekehan setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimat pendeknya barusan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap adik bukan kandung Naruto itu, namun setelahnya ia malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mengeluarkan cengiran bersalahnya, "Karena tadi, aku malah tidak menjelaskan apa-apa soal kota Konoha," katanya lagi.

"Oh, tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_," Karin tersenyum jahil, "Karena sepertinya, aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun, aku sudah melihat semuanya, hihi~ kalian berdua manis sekali," kembali, Karin mengerling dengan tatapan jahilnya saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

"_Nani?_ Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kenapa jawaban dari sepupunya ini sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya. Dirinya menyinggung masalah Konoha, tapi, jawaban Karin malah kalian berdua. Yang ia maksud kalian berdua itu apa? ah, jangan-jangan—

"Hei! Aku tidak, kami tidak—" ucap Sakura gelagapan saat otaknya selesai memproses semua ucapan Karin. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh begini, "Karin, kami hanya teman," kata Sakura lagi, kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali ditambah gerakan kedua tangannya yang masih berusaha membela dirinya sendiri dari sepupu berkaca matanya itu.

"Ah, jangan berpura-pura begitu, kau harus maju, aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian dari Naruto-_nii _kok, hihi~"

Jleb!

_Naruto? Kau tidak akan aku maafkan, apa saja yang sudah kau katakan pada Karin sih?!_ Batin Sakura geram.

.

.

Sakura menghirup udara malam khas Konoha dengan mata terpejam, hampir satu jam lebih ia dan sepupu dari Oto nya itu berkeliling taman, tentu saja diikuti oleh dua pemuda lainnya. Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Tadi, Karin mengatakan ingin mencari camilan untuknya dan Sakura, tapi, anehnya, ia malah menarik-narik tangan milik si rambut putih untuk menemaninya. _Kenapa meminta Suigetsu untuk menemaninya? Bukannya meminta dirinya? Hah, sudahlah. Aku tunggu saja dia di sini._ Batin Sakura. Dan lebih aneh lagi, ia belum kembali sekarang. Kemana gadis itu?

"Hn," manik _emerald_ milik Sakura melirik sekilas seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sahabat dari kecilnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya tetap terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Apakah, kejadian saat bersepeda tadi sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada pemuda beriris _onyx _itu?

Gadis musim semi itupun menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu pahit baginya untuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Dirinya yang terlalu terpesona pada si bungsu Uchiha, namun sepertinya sang sahabat hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Apalagi kalau melihat hubungan mereka selama ini. Dia dan Sasuke memang dekat, Sasuke juga perhatian, tapi, itu tak cukup bagi Sakura untuk menebak apa isi hati dari pemuda di sampingnya. Hh, sudahlah, Sakura.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama kena angin malam."

Deg deg!

Inilah yang tidak Sakura inginkan. Perhatian dari Sasuke. _Kenapa dia harus perhatian padaku?_ Ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Tapi, mereka 'kan bersahabat, wajar kalau Sasuke perhatian, ah, Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan? "Aku—"

"—Sepertinya, sepupu berambut merahmu itu sudah pulang dengan Suigetsu."

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar kalimat dari Sasuke barusan. Mata hijaunya menatap sahabat tampannya seolah mengatakan 'apa maksudmu?'.

"Hn, sepeda milik Naruto sudah tidak ada di parkiran, begitu juga dengan sepedamu," ucap pemuda enam belas tahun itu lagi dengan nada datar ciri khasnya yang langsung melebarkan iris _emerald_ milik gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa? Tapi, tadi, Karin mengatakan kalau dia hanya ingin—" ucapan Sakura terputus saat dirinya mengingat sedikit ucapan Karin tentang dirinya '_Ah, jangan berpura-pura begitu, kau harus maju, aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian dari Naruto-_nii_ kok, hihi'_.

Satu detik…

Lima detik…

"UZUMAKI KARIIIIIIINNNN!"

"Hn."

.

.

Ok, sekarang, target kekesalan sang gadis _cherry_ ini bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga adik tak kandung dari pemuda rubah itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sejenak menatap Uchiha bungsu yang saat ini sudah menaiki sepedanya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, akhirnya, gadis berusia lima belas tahun itupun berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kita akan bersepeda seperti saat berangkat tadi?" Tanya Sakura saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping pemuda _emo_ itu. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap si jenius Uchiha dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hn, kalau kau tidak mau, kau akan aku tinggal di sini."

DOR!

"Hhhh… iya, iya… oh, begini saja, sekarang, giliranku yang mengayuh sepedanya, Sasuke-_kun_ yang duduk menyamping, bagaimana?" kata gadis manis itu seraya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes._

"Tunggu sampai rambut Suigetsu menjadi hitam, baru aku mau melakukannya, sekarang naik!"

Dan, Sakura hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan penuh penekanan dari Uchiha tampan itu.

'Kami-sama, _kenapa nasibku seperti ini? Sabarlah jantungku, ini tidak lama'_ batin Sakura lagi.

Dan, begitulah, akhirnya, Haruno Sakura harus mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti saat ia berangkat tadi. Bersepeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan posisi yang amat memalukan. Tapi, kali ini ia agak beruntung, ini sudah sangat malam, pasti tidak banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

"Begitu, kau mengerti, _Pig_? Jadi, semuanya karena kebetulan," ucap Sakura mengakhiri curhat memalukannya pada dua sahabat baiknya itu.

Yamanaka Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, ternyata sahabat penggila makanan manisnya ini sama sekali tidak menyadari kemodusan Uchiha bungsu menyebalkan itu. bersepeda dengan posisi seperti itu? benar-benar modus tingkat dewa.

"_Baka_," guman gadis pecinta bunga itu dengan nada pelan.

"Pppffft—" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri guna mencegah tawanya, entah kenapa, saat mendengar kisah dari sahabat bersurai _pink_-nya ini sedikit memunculkan rasa geli pada diri gadis anggun itu.

"Hinata, kau mau tertawa yah?" ucap Sakura saat memperhatikan gelagat sang tuan rumah yang wajahnya sudah merona karena menahan tawanya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang pun segera menguasai dirinya, dan iapun menggeleng pelan, "_Gomen_, Sakura, bukan maksudku—"

"_Summimasen_, Hinata-_sama_," ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba terpotong oleh seseorang, dan tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang _maid_ dari keluarga Hyuuga dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya, ada apa?" ucap gadis bermata perak itu dengan nada halus saat mendapati _maid_ berambut hitam pendek itu sedang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Di luar, ada seseorang, katanya, ada urusan dengan salah satu dari anda sekalian," jawab _maid_ berpakaian hitam itu.

"Seseorang?" gumam ketiga gadis cantik itu bersamaan.

.

.

Ketiga manik berbeda warna itu membelalak saat melihat sosok 'seseorang' yang disebutkan oleh _maid_ cantik tadi saat berada di kamar Hinata.

Rambut_ raven_ mencuat ke belakang, mata _onyx_, wajah datar, tak punya ekspresi, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"—Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Aku tak salah lihat 'kan?" ucap Ino, mata _aquamarine _nya tak berkedip sekalipun saat menatap pemuda yang merupakan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Bukan, ia bukannya terpesona pada bungsu Uchiha berwajah papan itu, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, Uchiha itu keluarga yang setahunya sangat kaya, bahkan, kekayaannya tak akan habis tujuh turunan dan tujuh tanjakan, tapi, ini apa?

"Sasuke-_san, anoo_, silahkan masuk," kata Hinata lagi-lagi dengan suara lembut khasnya.

"Hn, tidak, aku hanya ingin menjemput Sakura pulang."

Hening

"_NANI!_" pekik Sakura saat telinga mendengar ucapan tanpa nada yang berasal dari pemuda tampan di depannya. Iris hijau cerahnya menatap horor pada benda apa yang saat ini berada tepat di belakang pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan kalau kita akan naik—"

"—Aku sedang malas naik mobil, aku lebih suka naik sepeda. Ayo naik."

'_Dasar, bilang saja mau dekat dengan Sakura, tukang modus_,' batin gadis berambut pirang seraya memutar bola mata _aquamarine _nya "Sudah, pulang sana, pangeranmu sudah menjemput," kata gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu lagi.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, _Pig_!" bentak Sakura tak terima. Siapa pangerannya? Uchiha Sasuke? Sahabat menyebalkannya ini?

"Hinata, ayo, aku mau meminjam dvd terbarumu, ayo," dan dalam sekejap, Ino dan Hinata sudah tak lagi nampak di depan gerbang _mansion_ megah itu.

"Aku diusir?" gumam Sakura.

"Hn, kau mau naik tidak, kalau tidak, kau akan ku—"

"—Iya, iya, jangan ucapkan hal yang sama dua kali, Sasuke-_kun_, menyebalkan!" bentak Sakura frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin, dirinya kembali mengulang kejadian malam minggu yang lalu. Ini malah siang hari. Kalau dilihat orang lain, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

.

.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu tidak, kalau kita terus bertingkah seperti ini, orang-orang bisa salah paham?" ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis sang Haruno.

Alis hitam milik Sasuke terangkat saat mendengar untaian kalimat dari gadis di depannya, "Apa maksudmu?" balas Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan datar.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sebenarnya dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada pemuda yang sedang mengayuh sepeda itu, tapi, kalau tidak sekarang, entahlah, kapan lagi keberanian gadis itu muncul.

"Err—kau tahu, bahkan Ino pun mengira kalau kita eerr—pacaran," lanjut Sakura, wajahnya yang sudah merah sejak tadi, kini semakin merah, bahkan sekarang, wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambut sepupu dari Oto-nya itu.

"…"

Tak ada respon apapun dari si bungsu Uchiha tampan di belakangnya. Dan itu semakin membuat perasaan gadis musim semi itu tidak nyaman. Ia takut, persahabatannya dengan Sasuke harus hancur gara-gara ucapannya.

Sret!

"Eh!" Sakura tersentak karena tiba-tiba, sepeda yang ia naiki bersama Sasuke berhenti mendadak dan secara refleks, kepala _pink_ milik Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sasu—"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku."

"…" dan seketika, Sakura merasakan adanya gangguan pada sistem pendengarannya.

Di sisi lain, setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda tampan itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan wajah gadis di depannya yang sepertinya _shock_ mendengar pernyataannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya akibat ucapan super spontan dari Sasuke, mata cerahnya menatap tajam mata hitam milik Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, ap-apa maksudmu?" ucapnya terbata.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak butuh 'hn' itu, Sasuke-_kun_, aku butuh—"

Cup!

"Diam. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Dan, ciuman singkat dari ehem—kekasih barunya itupun membungkam paksa gadis cantik itu. Dirinya masih mematung menatap wajah tampan milik pemuda yang baru saja mengecupnya singkat tadi.

_Blush!_

Sakura pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merona tak karuan akibat ulah sahabatnya yang kali ini merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Baka_, jantungku, jangan berdetak cepat begini. Kalau Sasuke_-kun _dengar bagaimana?_ Batinnya heboh.

"Hn," dan Uchiha Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan seringai miringnya menatap wajah sahabat yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu yang sudah sangat merah. Memang bisa dibilang terlalu percaya diri, tapi, melihat reaksi gadis manis itu, sang Uchiha sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sasuke-_kun, arigatou_," ucap Sakura pelan tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, ia masih terlalu malu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Entah seperti apa raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Hn, untukmu juga," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sepertinya, bersepeda berdua menjadi agenda rutin yang setiap minggu akan dijalani pasangan baru ini.

The End

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #digaplokbolakbalik_

_Akhirnya, bisa juga buat fict untuk BTC! *tebar konfeti*_

_Sebenarnya ini ide fictnya karena pengalaman pribadi #dor. Yah, tapi, pengalamanku gak gitu juga kok #ngeles._

_Gak mau ngomong banyak, pokoknya, __**HAPPY BANJIR TOMAT CERI 2013**__ YAAAHH…_

_Semangat buat kakak-kakak yang menjadi juri dan panitianya, dan juga semangat buat para savers… ayo ramaikan archive SasuSaku dengan fict-fict berkualitas buatan kalian… yah, walaupun fict buatanku jauh dari kata berkualitas sih #dor_

_Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict buatanku._

_Sign,_

_Mari-chan._


End file.
